Unborn Existences - The Silent Sword-woman
by TempoTechStudios
Summary: This is the story of Jane Anville, a 16 year old girl who is short-tempered, but very kind. She lived in the world of Noel's age, where humanity had just about died. With the help of Fyronum, from another story, and the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog, she may turn her dead world into a world filled with life. Find out what happens in the third story of the "Unborn Existences" series!
1. Chapter 1 Last Hunter

This is my third fanfiction so far! It will be dealing with a great game series called Sonic the Hedgehog. It also has a little bit of Final Fantasy XIII-2 as well. I do hope you enjoy my new fanfiction, "Unborn Existences: The Silent Swords-woman"!

P.S This fanfiction won't take place before or in between any of the two series. Also, bold words in parenthesis mean that a certain soundtrack is recommended to be played in that paragraph/chapter. You can find most of them on youtube.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"The Last Hunter"**_

_Long I have wandered through the desolate, empty plains. I have searched high and low, hoping to see at least one glimpse of life. It has been too long since I had last seen a human being. I am all alone in this dead world. The day that my changed… was the day I departed from my home… forever._

* * *

><p>(<strong>The Last Travel – Final Fantasy XIII-2<strong>)

* * *

><p>I walked through the empty sands, looking for souls that I could reincarnate. My name is Jane Anville. The last human being I had ever seen was a hunter, just like me. His name was Noel Kriess. One day, he had just disappeared, and I had never seen him again. He had never really known me, but he had seen me. He never talked about me though. I walked up to a dead, charred tree. "Please, give me a sign. Give me a sign of coming hope, a sign that there is someone else!" I said. Throughout all these years of sorrow, I have always prayed next to this tree, for I felt a strange energy inside of it. Every day, I prayed that I would see the world as it once was. I have heard legends about two people who saved the world above. Their names were Oerba Dia Vanille, and Oerba Yun Pulse. Adjacent to the deserted wasteland were the ruins of the village of Paddra, located in what was called the Yaschas Massif. The dead desert used to be called the Vallis Media. When Cocoon, the world that used to be crystallized above, had fallen from its pillar, the crystal particles washed away and covered most of the land, greatly affecting Vallis Media. I sensed a weak paradoxical Behemoth behind me. They appeared all the time from other dimensions, ever since Noel disappeared. It gave out a weak roar, and started limping towards me. This timeline had affected many of the beings on Gran Pulse, from both here and other times. I felt for the handle of my sword. I pulled the sword out of its small case. The behemoth saw me taking out my weapon, and tried to run and lunge toward me. I pressed a button on my handle. My sword grew a two feet longer. I swung my sword behind me, and heard metal cracking. There was an explosion behind me, and blood splashed onto me. I absorbed the blood, and my skin turned paler. <em>I don't have much longer.<em> A faint light appeared in the tree in front of me. Just then, the light had split into wisps of light. The wisps turned into monsters. All of the monsters that were in my timeline had already become extinct. Considering the fact that the paradoxical Behemoths always exploded when their flesh had been broken through, my sword being too strong, I couldn't get the chance to actually have any meat. I had to feed myself off of their blood and the light of my praying tree. The blood of a paradoxical Behemoth was not good for humans, and made my skin pale. Not only did more paradoxical Behemoths form, but there were also cactuars, a moving plant. The cactuars faded from existence when they died. Besides, I heard that cactuar juice could actually poison you. I looked around, and then looked up, hearing a familiar sound. I saw a shadow floating across the sky, coming towards me. A treasure sphere flew from the sky, and landed in front of my tree. I opened it up, and a crystal dropped out. I picked it up, and my heart absorbed the crystal. I came back to my reality, and saw the monsters within a 2 yard radius around me. They all glowed red. _This is bad. I need to make a move._ Without thinking, I took out my sword, and held the button on the handle, making it grow 3 yards longer. I spun around, slicing everything within the 3 and 2/3 yard radius of my sword. I heard a crackling of wood. I suddenly stopped spinning, and a shockwave of the spin cycle I just made appeared for 4 seconds. I didn't hear the sound of an explosion, and I didn't care. It didn't seem like I even hit the enemies, even though they weren't there anymore. The first 2 seconds of my whirlwind attack were the only times I felt and heard the monsters getting hit. I turned around to pray near my tree so I could ask the light spirit, Radiara (Ray-dee-air-a), what I should have done next. Radiara was a spirit that left Bhunivelze's heart when he fell into his endless sleep. She had ¼ of the Almighty God's power. When I saw the tree, I was devastated. The tree had been sliced, a thin stump in its place. I walked up to the tree, and felt something crunch under my feet. I picked up the top half of the tree. "No… no… this isn't happening…" I said under my breath worriedly. The light from inside of the tree rose up into the air, and flooded a small area around it. I saw that the black stump had no lines in it. This had been the last living plant in the whole world. And I had just killed it.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Noel &amp; Yeul<strong> ~**The Promise**~** – Final Fantasy XIII**)

* * *

><p>I looked at the empty stump of the tree. The last bit of light inside of it seeped into the ground. It was over for me. I collapsed to my knees and wept. "That was my last chance to bring back humanity… to bring back sustainable life…" I said in between tears. One of my tear drops touched the ground, and the small circle around the tree started to faintly glow white. It was the only part of the Vallis Media, which I now call the Dying World, that wasn't covered in crystal sand. I couldn't see anything in the midst of my sorrows, but I could've sworn I had seen the fabled "green grass". I tried to dry my tears with my sleeve so I could see. I couldn't believe what I saw. There really was grass, and it <strong>was<strong>green. Things called "flowers", a type of plant that is usually there just to look nice and give oxygen, started to sprout out of the ground. The dead tree turned into a big "pine tree". I looked up at the red nighttime sky. The sky turned dark blue. The whole world filled up with color, and humans appeared everywhere. Real humans.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Fabula Nova Crystallis – Final Fantasy XIII<strong>)

* * *

><p>I saw Gran Pulse as it once was. It was different though. In the stories I had heard, the whole area of Gran Pulse was deserted until Fang and Vanille stopped Cocoon from falling. There was something called the War of Transgression, which caused Cocoon to start falling out of the sky, and for 99% of Gran Pulse's population to decrease. Then I saw a light, and the grass seemed to elevate high into the sky. Things called "aero-cars" flew in the air. I blinked, and saw myself in a "bustling metropolis". I saw a tall tower appear in front of me. Behind me, there was a whole "city". There was civilization everywhere, but the only thing was that nobody seemed to see me. I walked through the grass for the first time, and reached out to a man with "business glasses" on. "Excuse me, do you know where I am?" I asked. The man walked straight through me, a cold air rushing past me. "What? Oh no… I…. I don't exist?" I said fearfully. Just then, all of the color and people slowly got absorbed into the pine tree. "No! This… this can't be happening!" I said. I reached out for the color, and tried to walk to the tower. I slid, and went tumbling down through the ground. I realized that this was all a dream, a big mirage. There was no hope left for this world, or for me. I tried going back up the dune, and almost all of the color was inside of the pine tree. The pine tree itself started to shrink. I tried to grab the organisms on the tree called "leaves". It was no use. The light got sucked into the stump of the tree, and I was back in the Dying World. <em>More like the "Dead World".<em> I was too sad to realize that the monsters from before appeared, surrounding me. They all lunged at me, and I knew that, considering how upset I was, that I would die from the assault. I decided to at least go out doing what I know how to do most. I let the last bit of my energy swell up in my soul. I would die anyway, so why not make it quick? I've searched for so long, and now I'm sure that there are no people left in the world. The world would have to end with me. I drained all of my soul and heart's energy, and released a blast of raw matter, lighting up the desert. The energy field glowed, and grew big enough to cover the whole top half of Gran Pulse. I heard a loud roar of pain, and red lights raced towards me. I held both of my arms out, and the monsters froze in their places. I raised my hands into the air, and snapped my fingers. The whole world was enveloped in light. The whole area shook, and the ground started to slowly disintegrate. I closed my eyes, and let the light envelope me. As if on a hopeful roller coaster, all of my hopes went down to the ground, and everything exploded. The only thing was, I didn't feel like I was dying. I felt a soothing warmth where my heart used to be. I didn't understand. I had learned that people died as soon as their hearts stopped working. My heart was gone. I should have been dead. Just then, I saw a golden light in front of me. A fabled "chocobo" appeared before me. And it was enveloped with light. It was the light of Radiara herself. I felt the warmth of her radiance. I felt happiness… and then I saw light.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Music : Off)<strong>

* * *

><p>So now we know a bit about another one of my OCs, Jane Anville. She doesn't know one thing about herself though. Find out what it is on the next chapter! Hint: It's not serious. We will get into the Sonic part of the story soon, don't worry.<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>Can't Catch a Break – Final Fantasy XIII<strong>)

* * *

><p>Techno-Glass® montage – File 13: I opened my eyes to see a blue disk on my head, covering my face. I quickly recognized it, and burned it off of me with a fire attack. I rolled out from under a row of seats. I found the edge of the broken… thing. I walked over to it, and slipped. I pressed a button on my right hand. I threw a holographic grappling hook at the ledge. I programmed it to be elastic, and put the lock on. I stopped falling, and then shot up into the sky, above the ruins. I turned around in midair to see the monorail station. I fell back down, and landed on the top of the ruins. The ruins were the fallen monorail. I saw a light down in the endless ocean of Chaos. The light shot up through the air, and landed in the ruins with me. I jumped off of the train's window, and landed on the top of the train. I walked over to the light, which quickly faded. I saw a girl, who was 1 foot tall, just like Conker. Conker! I needed to go find him. "Oh my… what was that? Where… where am I?" the girl wondered to herself. I looked around the ruins to find the deceptively adorable red squirrel.<p>

(**Music : Off**)


	2. Chapter 2 Anville Inferno

Knock knock. Who's there? Chapter. Chapter who? Chapter 2, that's who! Welcome to the second chapter of my 3rd fanfiction. Please forgive me for not making chapters for other stories other than TSoaPTM. I'll start doing some chapters for these stories. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"**Anville Inferno"**

(**Chaotic Labyrinth - Final Fantasy XIII-2**)

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in a place I had never seen before. There were platforms made of a solid substance floating everywhere. They didn't seem to be platforms that you would see in real life though. They looked like metal, but had round edges and was covered by a visible, white, glossy gas substance. I saw the ground ahead of me. I squinted, and saw humans, real ones, walking around in some sort of city, similar to the one I had seen in the vision. I looked around, wondering how to get to the ground. I saw that I was standing on a platform. I turned around, and saw that some of the platforms were getting sucked into something. I looked up, and gasped. I saw a humongous ball of an energy I never knew of. It was black and purple, and had a red core. There was a grey wind swirling around it. I saw other platforms swirling into it, and it grew bigger. I turned around, and ran. A piece of the platform broke off, and I ducked. The piece flew into the orb, and the orb grew larger. I saw another platform rise, and it got connected onto my platform with some sort of magnetic force. I ran over and jumped to the next platform. I heard a weird sound, almost like some sort of "photon blast". I turned around, and saw a whole platform hurtling towards me. I tried to run back to my last platform, but just as I was about to jump, the falling platform hit the back edge of the platform I was standing on. The platform I was on broke into two pieces, and was violently tipped sideways. I was launched into the air, and saw the ground below me. I was starting to fall, and knowing that I was going to land on the ground, I didn't worry. The only thing was, there was a field of some foreign energy that separated the world of block platforms from the world of the living. When I exited the field, I looked down to where I was falling, and saw that instead of the ground I saw in the block world, there was a cliff. I fell down, and missed the cliff. I decided to use a trick I knew. I took out my sword, and aimed for the cliff. I was worried, so my aim was off. The sword hit the cliff, and I willed myself to warp to my blade. I felt the rush of wind, and I couldn't breathe, but then, I could breathe again, and was hanging off of the cliff. I reached my head over to see that the people there were just crumpled onto the floor. I did see something though. It had menacing red eyes, and was floating towards me. It could probably control its temperature, because when I first saw it, I already felt cold energy waves, but at the moment, it felt really warm above my hands. I felt my hands get real hot, and they got slippery from sweat. I lost my grip on the cliff, and fell into the abyss. An orb like the one pulling in the platforms appeared under me. I closed my eyes. If I was going to die, I would like it to be this way. As calm as a gently flowing river. The magnetic force pulled me in, and as if my eyes were a screen for a device with modern technology, my vision just went black.

(**Fang's Theme – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I fell through the darkness, with no control over my body. The only thing that I knew was that my eyes were closed, and that my name was Jane Anville. I felt the ground below me, and I had the ability to open my eyes. A mirror appeared in front of me. It surprised me that I didn't realize that all that time, I was very small. I had yellow eyes, and raven black hair. I saw my reflection in the mirror, smiling, even though I wasn't smiling. I heard a voice echo through my head. _Will you leave everything behind, everything you know, in exchange for a new beginning? Or will you abandon this new adventure, and start all over in your old life?_ It said to me. Memories flooded through my head, and I remembered it all. Radiara herself was talking to me. I held my hand out to the mirror, and it split into two halves. One half showed me smiling with people I didn't know around me, and the other half showed me smiling by myself, in my home, my real home. It was a hard decision to me. That was where I had grew up. I saw Noel there, and that was where my family lived. Yes, I was lonely, but that was my true home. I couldn't just abandon it. But there was nobody there. If I died from the terrible famine, there would be no living things on earth. I knew my family wouldn't want that. I was the last one, and if I died, it was the end of my generation. I had decided. I looked at the mirror half with my home in it. _Goodbye. I will keep you in my heart._ I took off my protection bracelet, and rested it over the mirror. I walked over to the other mirror. I saw myself smiling with other people there. I walked through the mirror, and into complete light. The light started to fade, and my body absorbed it. My skin was still pale though. I closed my eyes, and the warmth of Radiara's light faded, and I felt wind push downwards, as if I was flying up. I opened my eyes, and saw a blue sky swirling around me. I saw dark mountains and hills below me. I started to descend from the air. I needed to land correctly, but unfortunate for me, I was too excited to turn my body. I flew straight into one of the mountaintops.

(**Snow's Theme – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I had injured my head, but surprisingly, I was not bleeding. I rolled over, and laid on my back. "Oh my… what was that? Where… where am I?" I wondered. I thought I had seen a boy standing on part of the ruins I was in, looking at me. He walked away. I got up, and shook the dust from my head. My right leg seemed to be broken. I couldn't use it to walk, so I limped, using only my left foot to walk. I found the boy walking towards a cliff, looking at the ravines.. "Are you… are you a real human?" I asked. "No, I'm from a different species…", the boy said, turning around. "So, there aren't any humans… left?" I asked worriedly. "No… there are still humans. They're all around this place. I'm just a humanoid." he replied. There were actually humans in the place. Real live humans. I felt happiness, and my vision cleared. The air was easier to breathe in, and my skin didn't feel so dry anymore. "There are human beings here? There are people! But I don't see any people here…" I said, looking around. "Maybe Noel is here…" Noel had disappeared, and Yeul, who was my friend, told me that she foresaw Noel leaving the Dying World to change the future, and make life sustainable. Yeul never mentioned me to anyone though. She knew that bad things could have happened. Caius would have found me. "Noel Kriess?" The boy asked. I gasped, and looked at him. "You know Noel? Is he here, in this place? Where am I, by the way?" I asked, looking at the endless ravines. "Yes, Noel is here. He is up there." he said, pointing up to the edge of the hill near a broken station of some sort. "As for where we are, I just came from Luxerion, the Divine City of Light. This is the place that everyone sees at the edge of cliffs in Nova Chrystallia. It's under the monorail tracks. The monorail, the train that is in ruins right now, fell down from all the way up there." he said, pointing up to a rod of broken metal above us. "I take it that you're not from here." he said to me. He was right, I wasn't. "I am from a place I call the Dying World. I am Jane Anville. It is nice to meet you." I said to him. I knew that there was something people did to greet each other, but I forgot what it was. I knew I would learn it sooner or later. "Jane, this place was going to be the Dying World, until Noel changed the future." The boy said. I gasped in disbelief. "Noel gave this to all of us?" I asked. He knew a lot. He must have been a time traveler to know about all of this. He nodded. "The only thing is, Noel has seen a prophecy in an Oracle Drive, and it took a devastating toll to see it." he said. "An Oracle Drive is the dodecahedron-like device that tells the future, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "He is after someone name Lightning Farron. I need to get to Yusnaan, the Glittering City, so I can stop the villainous Flynn Flimberg from making all the paradoxes in this world even more severe than they already are." he said. I've heard of a Flynn Flimberg. I stared at him in surprise, and then got back to my senses. "Flynn Flimberg? He is the one who is said to have secretly helped the man name Caius Ballad to destroy Cocoon!" I said. The boy pointed up at a giant orb in the sky that was slowly turning visible. "Flynn did secretly help him by creating paradoxes, ruining the reunion of the people who saved Cocoon, but Caius did not destroy Cocoon in this reality. It fell down itself. That thing up there is the new Cocoon, named Bhunivelze. It was meant to be the new center of society, but Flynn ruined that too. The reason why this world is full of ravines instead of endless plains of life, is because Noel killed Caius, killing the goddess Etro in the process. Doing so unleashed the Chaos, the dark, misty substance that you see down there." he said, pointing down the ravines, toward an ocean of black mist. I gasped in surprise. Noel had given us life, but had destroyed the world in the process. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset. I was going to have to go with this boy so he could help me find out where everyone was. I just started walking around, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the hard, sturdy ground. The only thing was, it wasn't so sturdy.

(**Final Boss Phase 2 – Sonic Colors**)

I felt like I was starting to slide a bit. "Jane, hold on to that rock!" I heard the boy's voice say. I suddenly stopped in my place, and looked around. The mountain started to tip over. I realized that the mountain was falling, and snapped back into reality. I saw the rock the boy was talking about, and ran over to it. I held on to the long, sharp point of the rock. I was wondering what was going on. I heard a loud sound, and I heard loud growling. – The boy was looking at something, but I didn't dare to let go of the rock. The boy ran up the mountain without me. _What's he doing? He can't leave me behind!_ I was holding on to the rock, but the mountain was completely sideways. When the boy was almost at the edge of the falling mountain, I realized that he wasn't coming back for me. I decided to go up myself. I started to swing around the rock as if it were a handle. I let go, and started to rise into the air. I was about to reach the edge of the mountain, my hands inches away from it. I couldn't reach it though. I started to fall down. I was about to be in paradise, and I was not losing that. I thought of trying again, but with more momentum. Unfortunately though, the pointed rock had broken off due to another rock falling onto it. I instead did what I had done in that floating block place. I took out my sword and threw it towards the mountains edge. I willed myself to teleport to it, and my breath was taken away again. This time, however, I landed where I wanted to land. The boy blinked, and saw me. I knew I had surprised him because he jumped back, and nearly tripped over the edge of the mountain. _I thought he was fearless. _I thought, rolling my eyes. I picked up my sword, and pressed the button on it. It extended again. The boy ran down the side of the mountain. Part of the mountain split in half, and the boy jumped over it. Surprisingly, he didn't come back down. He was still in midair. A sword appeared in his hand, and he filled it with light. He threw it at a giant dark figure. _What is that thing?_ I squinted, and saw that it was something called a dragon, which I had seen pictures of in my ruined home. The black color was actually something covering it. The cover melted off of it. It gave of a loud earsplitting noise. The black cover had dissolved into more of the black mist below the ravines. I realized that the mountain was close to the ground when I actually felt the black mist. It seeped into my soul, and made it hard to breathe. If I could, I would fly away. Just then, the ground left my feet – no, my feet left the ground. I looked down, and saw that I was slowly rising into the air. I was flying. A floating trail of rocks appeared in front of me. I was going to help the boy. I landed on the trail, and ran down it. Surprisingly, I was going pretty fast. Maybe it was because I was so small. The boy made a wave of energy that made the air it touched get thicker. I jumped, and threw my sword at the dragon. I willed myself to teleport to it. I held on to my sword while it was heading for the dragon. The dragon was surrounded by a purple flare, and it had red eyes. I saw something rush past me, toward the dragon. It looked like wind, but I knew that wind couldn't be seen. It suddenly left a trail behind it. _Oh, it's wind and clouds._ The wind cloud hit the dragon, and turned into a tornado, a spinning column of wind and clouds. It started to turn red, like the sky in the Dying World. I heard screaming up the cliff above us. Screaming. People did live in the place. I was finally going to meet people. I was heading toward the dragon. It roared, and opened its mouth. It tried to bite my sword, and missed. It tried again, and caught it. It held onto it, and jerked its head toward the cliff. It had let go of the sword, and I went flying. I closed my eyes, getting ready for impact. The ground rushed toward me. I saw an orange thing on the ground next to me before I crashed.

(**Test of a L'Cie – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I woke up, and blinked. I looked around, but stopped after looking over the horizon. There was a giant dust cloud rushing towards the place. I looked to my right, and saw an orange… thing… that had a blue "jacket" on. It gasped, and so did I. The dust cloud was real close to where we were. If this was a living thing, I was saving it. I jumped toward it, and held on to it while the dust cloud enveloped us. I felt like I was getting lifted up into the air. The thing I was holding on to felt warm, and soft. I felt wind rush past me, and dust flew past us. My ears were pounding from the rushing wind. I looked up, and saw the ravines that I met Fyronum in, but they seemed to have melted. I realized that if we fell down that way, we couldn't get back up. With our height, we wouldn't have survived anyway. I wanted to go backwards, toward the cliff, so we could be on land. I took a deep breath in, and felt energy swell up inside of me. I took a breath out, and the energy burst out. I felt a lot of heat – or was that the lifeform I was holding onto? I saw white, red, orange, and yellow around us. Colors raced past us, and I felt something holding on to my legs. I looked down, and saw a girl look up at me. She winked. I forgot what winking meant. I didn't have time to think, because we headed straight for the ground, and everything went black.

(**Music : Off**)

So, how was this chapter, guys? If any of you are questioning any of the logic of the Unborn Existences series, just ask me the questions on my forum, "Extras for The End of Time". The link is right here : forum/Extras-for-End-of-Time/161985/


	3. Chapter 3 Sonic the Hedgehog

This is the third chapter of The Swordswomen. It took a long time, so I'll make this chapter as long as I can make it before the end of OP week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Sonic the Hedgehog"**_

(**Windy Hill Zone (Act 1) – Sonic the Hedgehog : Lost World**)

I opened my eyes, but I didn't seem to be in the world with the dull sunlight. I was in a sunny green plain. I got up, and looked around. The other creature was gone, and so was the girl who held on to me. There were a few living trees here. "Where… am I?" I wondered aloud. Just then, a blurry figure rushed past me. It must have noticed me, because it stopped. I guessed that it was a person with blue, spiky hair. No- its whole body was blue. It turned around, and quickly appeared in front of me. It had big green eyes, and red shoes with white buckles. "Um… who are you?" he asked me. I was shocked. He didn't look like a human, but he could somehow talk. "I am Jane Anville," I said. He thought for a second, and shrugged. "Never heard of you. Are you from here?" he asked. "No. who are you?" I asked. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Just call me Sonic," he said. I just stared at him. "Oh… kay?" I said. I looked around. "So, Sonic, do you know where we are?" I asked. "We are in Windy Hill," said Sonic. "Well, I'm looking for people," I said. Sonic nodded. "Okay, we can go through this," he said. He took out a golden ring, and threw it in front of him. It stayed in the air, grew larger, and span around in midair. "Go through there, and we'll be transported to planet Earth, in the age of Sonic Unleashed," he said. I had no idea what he was talking about. "I have to jump in that ring? What's Sonic Unleashed? What is Earth?" I asked. Sonic face-palmed himself. He took me by the hand, ran up to the ring, and jumped. There was a white light everywhere, and Sonic was gone. A ring grew in front of me, and I fell out of it. I was in a frozen village with ice sculptures and houses in it. "Oh, sorry. Wrong place," said Sonic. He pulled the scene as if it were a big piece of paper. Behind the scene, there was a city. "Um, where are we?" I asked him. "Empire City. It's only in the PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed," he said. I looked at him in confusion. He shook his head in annoyance. "Look, it's a game console that almost everyone uses. It's awesome, and – you know what? Never mind, just go," he said. He took out a ring, and threw it. It grew, and he jumped into it. "Hey, wait!" I said. The ring shrunk, and disappeared. I turned around, and saw a dark mist rush toward me. It rammed into me, and I left the world.

(**Blinded by Light – Final Fantasy XIII**)

I woke up on the ground. "S- Sonic?" I asked. I got up, and saw the boy from before. A dozen small projectiles flew past my head. The boy's arm had just gotten sliced off. I just stood there, confused. The boy was knocked into a wall, but got back up. The girl who had held onto me before was standing next to me. The boy shouted something. "Brittaney! Behind _you_!" he said. The "Brittaney" girl tried to turn around, but was stabbed by a sword. I had no idea what was going on. His eyes turned black, and when he talked, it sounded like three people were talking at the same time. I had just gotten up, so I could barely hear anything. The boy ran over to the fallen Brittaney. All I could here was "Fyronum… I… love… I love… I love you…" the orange thing walked over to him, and said something. The boy looked upset. "Mister Fyronum?" I said, "I am very sorry… Please, is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked. People in some sort of armor ran to the area. They started shouting at us, but I didn't understand what they were saying. All I knew was that they said "You are all under arrest! You have killed many citizens, deleted an hour from our time, broken the monorail train, and triggered a paranormal event! You're coming with me!" I had no idea what was going on. A person near a set of steps called the orange thing a squirrel. I was going to say something, but then I seemed to have fallen into an endless hole. It felt weird. I wasn't moving, but it felt like my mind was moving me. I landed on the ground, and met Sonic again. I was in a place that was over the sea. There were windmills everywhere, but not like the ones in my world. These windmills weren't charred. "Didn't I bring you back to your world? Well, to Empire City?" he asked me. I shrugged. He sighed. He threw a ring behind me. He pushed me back in. I zapped back into reality, and was in the world with Fyronum and Brittaney again. As soon as I had my senses back, I was knocked onto the ground by the armored people. They had taken my sword from me. I wanted them to get off of me, but I couldn't talk. As if something had read my thoughts, a wave of energy knocked all of the people off of me. I had no idea how I was doing these things, the magic, but I started running for help. Almost as soon as I had taken two steps, I was once again pinned to the ground. I heard muffled shouting, and loud noises. The people were pulled off of me by the same blue, blurry object from before. Sonic. He was too fast for anyone to see him. I picked my sword up off of the ground, and pressed a button on it. The tip of my blade was replaced by a ball-point tip, so I didn't kill the people. I hit them all in the head with my sword, knocking them out. "Gosh, the people here are rough," I said, walking over to the squirrel and Fyronum. I gasped at what I saw. I had just woken up, and two people had just been killed. This wasn't how I expected the living world to be. A grey, furry, humanoid figure was on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. The squirrel looked very upset. "Mister Squirrel, it's okay. Mister Fyronum can bring her back," I told him, patting his shoulder. He backed away for some reason. I was about to turn around, but I felt a cold wind rush through me. Everything instantly went black, and I –

(**Apotos (Day) – Sonic Unleashed**)

I saw the door at the bottom of the crater. I nodded to Fyronum's question. I was about to walk down, when I was swiped by something. Colors rushed past me, and they stopped. I was in a completely different place. I was in the windmill place from before. I was with Sonic again. "Jane, I need your help. I just looked on the End of Time wiki, and it said that you were very skilled with a sword. The problem is, there's an army of robots attacking Planet Wisp," Sonic said. I was about to say something, but he put a hand out in front of me. "No, don't say anything, just jump into the ring," he said. I rolled my eyes, and jumped into the ring he had just made.

(**Sweet Mountain (Act 1) – Sonic Colors**)

We both landed on the ground, and we were in a field with exotic scenery. There were little alien-like creatures floating around. The sky was blue, and the grass was green. In the distance there was a lot of technology. Shadows fell from the sky. "Egg pawns! Normally, I would be able to defeat them myself, but this… is too much. I'm on vacation until Sega makes something to continue the series, now that Sonic Boom's finished. I'm going to have a vacation without fighting robots all day. I took out my sword, and pressed the button that made it grow. More robots came from the sky. Some were flying, and had guns. The ones called egg pawns came in a wide variety. Some had mechanical wings, some had guns, and some had swords. I sliced all the robots that were on the ground, and they all exploded. Sonic stood there, dumbstruck. I jumped, and kicked a flying robot into another. I flipped over another, and held it. I clung on to it, and directed it toward other robots. It started shooting those robots when I pressed a button on its head. I used my sword to stab the robot in the head after it ran out of ammo. I span in midair, slicing more and more robots, and more robots came. I made a whirlwind, picking up all of the robots.

It had been 2 whole hours, and I was getting tired. There were more and more robots. _I wish they could all burn…_ they did just that. There were no more. Sonic looked at me. "I guess I _can_ trust some wikis!" he said. "Knuckles owes me 100,000 rings now," said Sonic, running off. I had no idea what had just happened, so I stood there, thinking.

(**Music : Off**)

Jane uses her sword pretty well. It can grow, make things explode, and even become less dangerous by replacing its sharp tip with a ball-point. Yep, Jane can be pretty dangerous. On the next chapter, we will see if she is a character that can go berserk. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
